Awakening
by MagicalWhispers
Summary: Yuuki quedó en un shock temporal. Observó la imagen de Zero, completamente desnudo y empapado justo al frente de ella. Tanta perfección no era permitida en la vida.


**Awakening**

**Advertencias: No apto para menos de 18 años. Pero como sé que eres menor de 18 años fingiendo ser mayor, no puedo prohibirte la entrada. Adelante y disfruta de la lectura. **

_**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Matsuri Hino. **_

Aquella noche, la joven Yuuki había terminado su labor de patrullar la Academia más temprano que en cualquier otra ocasión. Se encontraba cansada. Los últimos días había tenido que ocuparse de muchas cosas, entre ellas, los exámenes. Zero también estaba exhausto, tres días enteros sin comer lo suficiente o descansar. Las píldoras de sangre no le servían de nada, y a consecuencia de ello, tenía los nervios de punta. Aquella noche, no estaba de humor para asegurarse de que no hubiese algún inútil de la clase diurna intentando colarse en la nocturna o algún chupasangre detestable que se quisiera propasar con alguien. Debía irse, tomar un baño y olvidarse de todo.

Yuuki entró a su habitación, se sacó los zapatos sin algún tipo de cuidado y se tiró en la cama. Tenía la esperanza de poder quedarse dormida casi al instante, demasiado bello para ser cierto. Como casi todos los días, su insomnio se encargaba de arruinarle la existencia. Luego de meditar durante un rato decidió ir a tomar un baño, seguramente eso la calmaría.

Zero entrecerró la puerta del aseo, se quitó su camisa dejando su musculoso y pálido torso al descubierto, siguió con sus pantalones y finalmente con sus zapatillas. Abrió el grifo del agua, no quiso esperar para que esta se calentara, por lo que entró a la ducha sin cuidado. En cuanto las gotas de agua tocaron su cuerpo, sintió un asombroso alivio. Suspiró, cerro los ojos y se olvidó por completo de todo lo ajeno a él mismo.

La joven castaña llegó casi arrastrándose a la puerta del baño, un fuerte pitido en su oído le impedía escuchar con claridad, estaba consciente de que el estrés le estaba provocando todo tipo de incomodidades, sin embargo, no podía dejar a un lado sus deberes, simplemente le era imposible. Tomó una toalla de un cajón, y entró.

Yuuki quedó en un shock temporal. Observó la imagen de Zero, completamente desnudo y empapado justo al frente de ella, sintió el brusco cambio de temperatura en su rostro al mismo tiempo en que sus piernas perdían fuerza. Tanta perfección no era permitida en la vida.

El joven albino al sentirse observado abrió sus ojos al mismo tiempo en que volvía su rostro, para toparse con uno femenino muy conocido, completamente enrojecido. Sin saber que hacer, salió de la ducha y se envolvió con una toalla, cubriendo su zona íntima. Yuuki seguía pasmada en el mismo sitio, quería echarse a correr lo más rápido posible, sin embargo, sus piernas habían planeado una rebelión en su contra.

-_Siempre has tenido la mala costumbre de entrar sin tocar la puerta, deberías empezar a corregirla_- Dijo Zero en su típica tonalidad lúgubre de voz. Pasó junto a ella sin mirarla, para después cerrar la puerta bruscamente. La chica finalmente se dejó caer en el frío suelo de mosaicos. La imagen de Zero no podría jamás borrarse de su mente.

[…]

Luego de haberse secado y puesto unos pantalones, Zero se tendió en su cama. Jamás había tenido un momento tan incómodo en su vida, una pregunta molesta rondaba por su cabeza ¿qué habrá pensado de mí? El chico pasó su mano por su cabello que aún permanecía húmedo. No podía negarlo, siempre había sentido una atracción tanto física como emocional por la jovencita testaruda que ahora mismo tomaba una ducha a pocos metros de distancia ¿sentirá lo mismo por mí? Se preguntaba una y otra vez y siempre concluía con la misma respuesta. No, ella ama a Kaname. Cada vez que escuchaba ese nombre, su sangre hervía de furia provocada por notables celos. Ese asqueroso vampiro tenía gran parte del corazón de Yuuki de su lado, aunque, quizás estaba equivocado. El pensar de esa forma siempre le ayudaba a calmarse, tenía una mínima esperanza de que ella sintiese algo más que una simple amistad por él.

Mientras tanto, el constante vapor que emanaba el agua caliente, llenaba el cuarto de aseo alcanzando perfectamente a nublar todos los objetos. Yuuki continuaba en una especie de transe, tan solo se había metido a la regadera, y no había hecho nada más. Estaba ahí, mojándose. Jamás había imaginado a Zero desnudo, nunca pensó en ello siquiera. Y ahora, no podía dejarlo a un lado. Despacio deslizó su mano hasta su zona íntima y con sumo cuidado comenzó a tocarse a sí misma, dejó salir un ligero gemido para después apartar se mano del sitio. Por un instante imaginó que Zero había sido, casi pudo imaginar su cuerpo sobre el de ella, acariciándola. Abrió los ojos de golpe, no, eso no era posible. Pasarían años antes de que él pensara de esa forma. Tan solo la veía como una amiga, tan solo eso, muy a su pesar.

Tomó su toalla y comenzó a secarse, su mirada se hallaba perdida, daba la impresión de que una gran melancolía y tristeza invadían su alma. Jamás tendría a Zero junto a ella, jamás sería su mujer.

Salió del baño liberando todo el vapor caliente, su cabello se había pegado a su cara debido a la humedad y la toalla moldeaba perfectamente bien su cuerpo, lo cuál Zero no dejó de admirar durante algunos instantes. Había quedado anonadado ante aquella visión, no solo su rostro le delataba, también su querido e incómodo amigo había hecho de las suyas.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, ambas reflejaban deseo y lujuria, pero a su vez una gran tristeza.

-_Lo siento_- Dijo la chica en un murmullo casi inaudible antes de salir lo más rápido que pudo de aquella habitación. Fue entonces cuando Zero notó su creciente erección, pasaron unos segundos antes de que, harto de su cobardía, saliera en busca de la chica, aún con semejante incomodidad.

[…]

Yuuki sacó su vestido verde que utilizaba casi todos los días como pijama, se lo puso rápido antes de recostarse. Lágrimas comenzaron a salir involuntariamente de sus ojos, aparentemente no había notado la reacción que había provocado en el chico. Pensó en las ocasiones en que le había dejado beber su sangre, incluso todavía conservaba las heridas de sus colmillos en su cuello, alzó su mano y las acarició suavemente, notando que tan solo eran simples marcas. La curiosidad le invadió de nuevo, ella ya no tenía el cuerpo de una chiquilla, sus senos habían crecido y su figura había tomado una forma más madura ¿será que Zero aún la veía como una niña tonta?

La joven se exaltó al notar como la puerta de su habitación estaba siendo forcejeada desde afuera, se levantó de su cama y oprimió el seguro de la puerta, dejando libre la entrada. Se exaltó aún más cuando se topo con Zero del otro lado, el chico estaba agitado.

-_Zero… ¿qué ocurre?_- Sin embargo, no pudo terminar la frase. Sus labios habían sido tomados salvajemente por el joven, la chica se quedó estática sin saber que hacer, hasta después de unos segundos cuando, aún sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo, correspondió torpemente al beso, deseando que no fuese otro de sus sueños.

El vampiro se deleitaba con el sabor de los labios de la chica, nunca imaginó que podría tener el coraje de hacerlo, de besarla. Se sintió conmovido por la forma torpe en que Yuuki correspondía a su beso, lo que le hizo creer que le exigía demasiado. La intensidad del acto disminuyó, lo cual Yuuki agradeció de cierta forma, aquel era su primer beso.

A falta de oxígeno se separaron, sus miradas se cruzaron, en esta ocasión mostrando una mezcla de ternura y deseo. Zero acercó su mano a la mejilla de Yuuki y la acarició suavemente, estaba fría a pesar de estar sonrojada.

-_Yuuki, yo…_- Intentó disculparse por lo que había hecho, pero antes de que pudiese decir otra cosa, la joven posó uno de sus dedos en sus labios pidiéndole silencio. Una hermosa sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

-_Zero, por favor, dime lo que quieras, menos que te arrepientes por hacer lo que hiciste, o por querer hacer algo más_- Zero se quedó en completo silencio durante unos instantes. Después, tomó las manos de Yuuki y las entrelazó con las suyas. Jamás había notado lo delicada que podía llegar a ser. Suspiró y sonrió suavemente.

_-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-_ Preguntó en un murmullo. Yuuki tocó su pecho, cerca de su corazón.

-_Lo que sientes y quieres hacer_- Zero no se resistió más, la besó nuevamente, este en cambio fue más corto que el anterior.

-_Te quiero y te necesito, Yuuki_- La chica sonrió mientras sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, incluso sintió una deslizarse por su mejilla. Zero la limpió, disfrutando del contacto con la piel femenina.

Lo siguiente ocurrió muy rápido, sus cuerpos se dejaron llevar por un profundo deseo que los carcomía a ambos desde dentro. Zero se encargó de poseer sus labios de forma desenfrenada, dando a entender a cualquiera que la hermosa chica la cual estaba besando, le pertenecía tan solo a él. Las manos de Yuuki recorrían la espalda de Zero, para después posarse definitivamente en su cabello, el cuál no podía dejar de acariciar. Sin darse cuenta terminaron recostados en la cama, Zero dejó de besar los labios de Yuuki para comenzar a besar su cuello, sintió la terrible necesidad de incrustar sus colmillos en su piel y beber su deliciosa sangre, se contuvo. Las manos de Yuuki se aventuraron dentro del pantalón del chico, jamás se creyó capaz de tal cosa, ni siquiera lo hubo pensado, con nadie. Después de múltiples caricias y suspiros por parte de ambos, las prendas comenzaron a estorbar. La pijama de Yuuki cayó al suelo, al igual que los pantalones de Zero, dejándolos completamente desnudos.

El contacto directo con la piel fría de Zero hizo a la chica estremecer, sus pechos se rozaban entre sí, provocando infinidad de gemidos por parte de ambos. Ella es hermosa, se repetía el joven vampiro constantemente en su mente, no podía creer que se estuviese entregando a él de esta forma. Su boca alcanzó el seno derecho de la chica, lo beso y lamió innumerables veces, su erección comenzaba a lastimarle.

Yuuki se retorcía debajo del perfecto cuerpo masculino, el sudor recorría su rostro y parte del cuello, no podía creer que hubiese resultado atractiva a ese ser tan maravilloso. Abrió los ojos de golpe en cuanto sintió los dedos de Zero explorar su intimidad con toda libertad, sus gemidos se intensificaron a su vez que el agarre en la espalda del chico aumentó.

-_Estás muy húmeda_- Comentó Zero con voz ronca, varonil, increíblemente excitante. Yuuki se sonrojó aún más luego de haber escuchado esas palabras. A veces Zero podía llegar a ser muy directo con sus palabras. La chica lo besó de nuevo, sus manos recorrían cada rincón de Zero hasta toparse con su intimidad.

Zero gimió sintiendo el contacto, sentía que su miembro estaba a punto de estallar. Yuuki, por su lado, estaba anonadada. Se sintió una pervertida luego de pensar en el gran tamaño de aquello. Continuó acariciándolo, las reacciones de Zero le indicaban que le estaba devolviendo muy bien el placer que él, hasta el momento, le había proporcionado. Las manos de Zero volvieron a aventurarse en la intimidad de la joven, esta vez acariciando su clítoris de forma delicada.

-_Zero, Porfavor… te necesito ya_- Murmuró la joven, no tenía idea de cuanto había aumentado su sonrojo, pero agradecía que las luces estuviesen apagadas. Zero sonrió, tomó las piernas de la joven y las separó con delicadeza, la admiró completamente desnuda y expuesta antes de introducir su miembro poco a poco dentro de ella. Yuuki lo abrazó fuertemente, estaba temblando. Finalmente entró por completo. La chica gritó a su vez que dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas, sentía como ardía por dentro.

-_Yuuki perdóname_- Susurró Zero a su oído antes de volver a besarla y comenzar a moverse despacio, Yuuki sentía una mezcla de dolor y placer, hasta que luego de unos instantes comenzó a mover sus caderas al ligero ritmo de su amante. Poco a poco aumentaban la velocidad, Yuuki dejaba escapar gemidos de placer en cada embestida, Zero tan solo se limitaba a inhalar y exhalar fuertemente, pasaron varios minutos disfrutando de aquel contacto físico, estaban cerca del clímax. Ambos lo sabían. Se abrazaron fuertemente justo antes de que Zero se viniera dentro de ella, Yuuki gritó su nombre al igual que él gritó el de ella.

Subieron a los cielos juntos y regresaron juntos.

Zero se dejó caer de forma pesada sobre el delicado cuerpo femenino. Yuuki aún permanecía en un estado de inconciencia, aquello había sido maravilloso. Simplemente magnífico. Zero se incorporó un poco, bajó la mirada y notó la mancha de sangre en la sábana. Había tomado la virginidad de Yuuki, no, mejor dicho, ella se la había dado. Solo a él, no a Kuran.

-_Zero_- Murmuró la joven -Estas hambriento ¿verdad?

El chico no supo que contestar, se limitó a observar como Yuuki dejaba al descubierto su cuello, incitándole a morderla. No podía negarlo, estaba hambriento, mucho.

-_Muérdeme Zero, toma de mi lo que quieras y necesites_- Con estas palabras, Zero se dejó llevar por su instinto, se rostro se acercó al cuello de la chica, lo besó y lamió antes de cortar su piel con sus afilados colmillos. El sabor de su sangre, ella misma, todo era exquisito.

Sintió a Yuuki temblar ligeramente, dejó de beber de ella y se recostó a su lado, la atrajo hacia él mientras enredaba sus brazos en su pequeño cuerpo. La sangre que emanaba de su cuello se comenzaba a derramar por su brazo.

-_Te amo_- Susurró Yuuki antes de quedarse completamente dormida, sintiéndose segura y querida.

-_Yuuki… yo, no te imaginas cuanto te amo tonta_- Dijo Zero, sabía que la chica no lo había escuchado y lo agradecía. Yuuki sabía que él la amaba, y se encargaría de demostrarlo todos los días, y todas las noches. Su odio hacia Kaname disminuyó de un momento a otro, ya jamás sería capaz de arrebatarle a la joven, ahora ella le pertenecía, nadie la tocaría, nunca. Lamió un poco más de sangre que aún emanaba de su cuello, justo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

_**I'll also show you a sweet dream next night ~ **_

**N/A: **Mi primer lemon desde hace ya casi un año, solía tener una cuenta aquí pero como tengo tan buena memoria, ya ni siquiera me acuerdo del teléfono de mi casa. La primera vez que vi Vampire Knight fue hace poco más de dos años, en aquel entonces estaba enamorada de Kaname (bueno, sigo en realidad) y ahora que he vuelto a ver el anime, después de tanto tiempo, aprecio mucho más a Zero ''If you know what I mean''. No olviden comentar, aprecio mucho las críticas siempre y cuando no sean ofensivas.

_MagicalWhispers _


End file.
